1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to generating and processing a packet, and more particularly, to generating and processing a packet and efficiently filtering the packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of data transmission technology and multimedia technology enables transmission of various kinds of data. In particular, while related art analog broadcasting systems can transmit only restricted text data, digital broadcasting systems can provide audio and/or video (AV) contents such as music and images, TV banking, Internet search functions and so on as well as information services including weather and news.
When receiving AV contents, a user may require all elementary streams included in the received data or parts of the elementary streams. Even in the latter case, it is necessary to decode all packets included in the received data and select required elementary streams.
In the case of wireless data transmission such as digital broadcasting, the probability that data is damaged due to inter-channel interference or noise is high. In order to restore the damaged data, an additional encoding operation such as Reed-Solomon (RS) encoding or outer coding must be carried out. In order to process encoded data, a decoding process corresponding to the encoding process is required. Accordingly, an additional decoding process such as RS decoding or outer decoding should be performed on all received packets in order to judge whether the received packets include elementary streams desired by a user.
As described above, even when the user wants to extract parts of elementary streams, at least identifier (ID) information of all the packets must be extracted, and an additional decoding process for extracting ID information of a packet subjected to encoding for error recovery must be performed, which is inefficient.